Comatose
by Temmy-shika08
Summary: Temari likes a certain Nara and Shikamaru likes a certain Sand kunoichi. It's all running along smoothly... until Temari meets an unfortunate event that might change everything... forever... Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Comatose_**

_**Chapter 1: Plaguing Thoughts**_

"Darn it! I lost again!" an angry sand kunoichi yelled.

"Woman, don't break my eardrums!" the famous Nara prodigy told her.

"Well, I should be going home now. Bye Cry-baby. Don't cry too much while I'm gone okay?" She kept a neutral expression but the Nara saw a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Okay you troublesome woman. Now leave me alone."

"Fine I'll go deer boy. No need to be irritated..." With this, the sand kunoichi grabbed her tessen and left the Nara household. _'Is she sad about leaving? I thought she wanted to go back to Suna already? Hn, women, so troublesome.' _With this, Nara Shikamaru crept up to his bed and slept.

Meanwhile, Temari was making her way back into the Sand village with a certain Nara in her mind. _'Arggh! Darn it! Why is he plaguing my mind! Dammit!'_ Finally, Sabaku No Temari screamed in the top of her lungs.

"Dammit Shikamaru! Why are you always in my mind?" She slumped against one of the trees in the forest and sighed. _'Shikamaru...why can't you just leave my mind? You're making this very difficult you know that?' _Sighing, Temari stood up only finding out that her tessen was missing.

"Huh? Where's my tessen? I just put it right here!" Suddenly, she heard a man snicker. "What's a woman like you doing in here?" Temari grew irritated.

"Show yourself you bastard! And give me my tessen back!"

"Ah, such a foul mouth. And why should I give your precious tessen back? You'll just kill me before we have some fun!" _'Okay man, you just popped my bubble. If you don't show yourself now I'll kick your ass to Iwigakure!' _

"I said show yourself!" The man, wanting the pleasure he needed so badly, finally stepped out of the bushes in front of Temari. "Now, if you would just shut the fuck up and give me what I want, you'll be on your way like nothing happened!" Temari, seeing that the man stepped out of the bushes, observed him carefully. _'Hmm, he must be in his forties...' _

"Like what you see, eh?" The man earned a snort from the desert dweller. "In your dreams bastard!"

"Oh now you did it bitch! Come here!" The man then chased Temari until he stopped in front of a lake. _'Where could that bitch be hiding?' _

"Hmm, maybe you should hide things better, eh?" The startled man then looked to his right and lo! Standing there was Temari holding her marvellous tessen. "Wha- How did you find it?"

"Ha! Easy! They don't call me a kunoichi for nothing! You see, the one you were talking to a while ago was a shadow clone, or a replica of me while I, in the mean time was finding my tessen. Got it?" The stranger gulped and backed away. "You win this round, but wait for the second!" With this, the man ran away.

"That's what I thought." Temari then made her way back not noticing the poisoned senbon coming her way. Before she could even dodge, the senbon made its way to her neck drawing blood out of it. _'What's happening? I can't move! I..' _Before she fell unconscious, she saw a pair of feet coming her way and then...blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: New Ambassador

**_Chapter 2: New Ambassador_**

'_This is it. I'm gonna see Temari again. And I'm gonna tell her I...I...Lo...Lov...Luv- Oh man! Why is it so hard to say I LOVE YOU TEMARI! Oh, well that solves it...Ugh, this is gonna get troublesome.' _These thoughts were swimming in the 21 year old Shikamaru's head.

"Man what a drag..." He lazily went downstairs and greeted his mother. "Shikamaru, why don't you eat breakfast now? I made pancakes!" Nara Yoshino happily told her son. _'Oh man... Mom's pancakes are the best... But I gotta do this for Temari. Oh man what a drag...' _

"It's okay Mom. I don't want Temari to wait for me again..." Shikamaru nervously said. Yoshino put on an innocent look and asked her nervous son. "Oh and why not? I'm sure Temari won't mind waiting now would she? Unless you have something to do better?" Yoshino was now smirking.

"I...Don't think of it like that mom..." With that, Shikamaru left the Nara residence with a satisfied look on his face and headed towards the gate.

"Dear, what was that all about? Why was Shikamaru so...motivated?" A voice from the back door asked. "Oh good, you're back! I made pancakes. Now settle down and eat."

"Hun, you never answered my question. Why was he running like a mad duck?"

"Shikaku, that was nothing. I just wanted to give him chores but he ran off to Kami-knows-where. Now let's just eat. The pancakes are getting cold." Shikaku suspiciously looked at his wife but then grabbed some pancakes and ate. _'Ahh...Why won't just Shika tell us that he likes that Temari girl at all? I am her mother... But it's so obvious that he likes her so there's no need to tell me!' _

Yoshino then thought about her son's marriage and giggled not so quietly which made her husband look at her. "Just eat Shikaku." She then proceeded to wash plates again but she couldn't help to plant a smirk on her lips.

**BACK TO SHIKAMARU**

'_Whew...I wish I wasn't late...' _Shikamaru scanned the area for Temari but he didn't have much luck. _'Oh great...Now she thought I wouldn't show up and she left! Thanks a lot mom...Maybe I should ask the guards if they saw her...' _So Shikamaru went to the guards and asked each of them.

"Sorry Shikamaru-san but we did not see Temari-sama come in yet. Although there was a kunoichi from Suna who just went in a couple of minutes ago..."

"Oh...Uh...Ok. Arigato." With that, the confused Nara left the guards station and sat at the nearby bench. _'Why isn't that troublesome woman here? She's usually on time...Unless...Nah, she's a headstrong kunoichi. She can take anybody...I hope...' _

"Excuse me sir?" A feminine voice suddenly rang into his ears. "Huh?" Shikamaru turned around and saw an orange-haired kunoichi with a large scroll in her hands.

"Can you tell me who Nara Shikamaru is?" asked the orange-haired stranger with her eyes still glued to the scroll. "Uh...Who are you?" This seemed to catch the kunoichi's ears. Finally, the girl looked up and revealed her young face and aqua-coloured eyes.

"I'm Tsikunetsu Hanami, and I'm from Sunagakure. I'm looking for Shikamaru because Gaara-sama told me to find him but it seems that he's not here..." She then looked around and sighed.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and I believe I'm the one you're looking for?" When he said those words, the girl instantly beamed up and smiled.

"Whew! I thought I would never find him! Come on!" Hanami then jolted away but then stopped.

"I need to meet the Hokage now. Can you take me to her?" The girl asked pleadingly.

"Uh...Sure." With that, Shikamaru headed toward the Hokage tower with Hanami not far behind. When they made it to Shizune's desk, Hanami showed her I.D. and observed the furniture. As Shizune read her I.D., Shikamaru watched her expression turn to shock and wondered what she had read that made her shocked.

"I'm sorry Hanami-sama for the wait. You may enter now."

"Domo Arigato!" Before Hanami could reach the doorknob, a hand grabbed her wrist and asked her a question.

"Hanami, who are you?"

"Shikamaru, didn't Gaara-sama tell you? I'm Sunagakure's ambassador!."

"What?" He asked, unbelievably.

"I'm Suna's ambassador! Now let go of me, Tsunade-sama is waiting." He let go of his grip and watched as the girl slipped quietly inside the office.

_'I don't understand! Why is she the ambassador? Did Gaara find out about my feelings for Temari? This is so troublesome... I need some place to think.' _

Shikamaru sighed, put his hands in his pockets and made his way to his favorite cloud-watching hill.


	3. Chapter 3: Not A War!

_**Chapter 3: Not A War!**_

Shikamaru lied down on the soft grass on his favourite cloud watching hill with these thoughts swimming in his mind: '_Where's Temari? Why is Hanami the new ambassador? WHY AM I CONCERNED ABOUT THAT WOMAN WHO CARRIES A GIGANTIC FAN?' _

"Shikamaru... Shikamaru is that you?" A familiar feminine voice rang into Shikamaru's ear.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Uh... Er... Nothing... But I do have a question for you."

_'Oh no... Ino has ANOTHER question for me... How troublesome...' _"For the last time Ino, stop asking me if you need a diet because you really don't."

"What? No! That's not my question!"

"Ok then what is it?" As if on cue, Ino lay down next to her best friend and asked a simple question: "Are you okay?"

**Bam! **That question hit Shikamaru hard. Real hard. So hard that even an elephant's weight couldn't beat it. _'Am I okay? Of course I'm okay! I'M HEALTHY ENOUGH! But... I have this feeling inside my heart because of _**her. **_What should I tell Ino?' _

"Hello? Earth to Shikamaru! Are you awake or are you just avoiding my question?" Ino irritatingly asked the Nara beside her.

"Wha- Of course I'm okay Ino. If I'm not okay I should be at home now, lying in my sweet, comfy, bed." Shikamaru finally had found the right words to say to his blond-headed friend. _'Oh Kami please let her buy it!' _

"Are you sure Shikamaru? I mean, we saw you with a girl a while ago. I think she was Sunagakure's new ambassador. Anyway, you looked sad and shocked when you were escorting her a while ago. Something happen?" As soon as those words escaped Ino's lips, Shizune came running towards Shikamaru.

"Thank -_pant_- good- _pant_- ness I – _pant _– found you!" She _tiredly_ said.

"Shizune-san? What are you doing here all sweaty and tired?" Ino then stood up and helped the tired woman sit down.

When Shizune finally regained her breath, she quickly told Shikamaru her purpose of being there. "Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama has some information to give you. She told me to find you and tell you to go there _immediately._" She emphasized the word 'immediately' so that the Nara would understand.

"Oh man, this is going to be a drag..." With that, the two vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Ino all alone in the grassy hill.

**BACK TO SHIKAMARU**

Shizune knocked on the Hokage's door three times and heard a faint muffle which she understood quickly as 'come in'.

"Shikamaru, I think you can go inside now. You don't want Tsunade-sama to be mad again." Shizune quietly told the young jounin. "Yeah, I know." He then opened the door and attempted to close it quietly but to no avail.

**Bang! **"Gomen-nasai!"

This then earned a sigh from the Hokage in front of him. "It's okay Shikamaru. That door really just wants some attention. Please sit down."

Shikamaru sat down at one of the wooden chairs but then realized that they weren't alone in the room, for the ambassador was there beside him. "Shikamaru, she has some disturbing news for you."

The girl then started to speak. "Shikamaru, Temari-san is... missing."

"Nani? Are you joking?" Shikamaru tried hard not to laugh but his attempts were futile. "Tsunade-sama, are you kidding me? That woman can't even be talked to properly!"

"This is not a humorous case Shikamaru. The Kazekage also sent me a letter about his sister's disappearance. I just wanted to make sure that the rumours were true so I sent him a letter to send an ambassador here so that maters can be properly filed."

Hanami then barged in. "Hai... Temari-san has been lost for three months now. Gaara-sama has been worried lately. If we don't find her immediately, he might declare another war."

At this point, Shikamaru had his serious side take over. "You mean Temari **is **missing? For three months? Where could she have gone?"

"Rumours have been spreading in Suna that Temari-san became a missing nin. Others say that she was killed in a battle. Others say that Konoha took her as hostage and forced her to tell all of Suna's secrets. Gaara-sama even punished the people who were spreading these rumours but I do worry about him... and for Konoha's safety..." Hanami sadly reported.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Konoha's safety'?"

Hanami sighed deeply. "He's so stressed about Temari-san and other business that he's freaking out. He's beginning to believe the third rumour... about Konoha kidnapping her."


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of the Journey

_**Comatose**_

_**(A/N: Cowwabungga! Hey guys and gals! It's me again! So anyway, I got this **_**HUGE**_** writer's block that keeps going back every time I think of a plot! So if anyone wants to help me, feel free to message me or review this story. Now on with the next chapter!)**_

_**Chapter 4: The Start of the Journey**_

Shikamaru inspected his things one last time. He was going to Sunagakure along with Shizune and Hinata. _'Why do I have to go with only __**girls**__ with me?'_

"Shika, honey! Shizune-san is here! Come down **NOW!**" Shikamaru's mother yelled from their kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, mom." Shikamaru mumbled to himself not caring if his troublesome mother could hear it.

When he was _really_ sure that all of his things were there, he lazily picked up his bag and walked out of his messy jungle-like room. He made his way to the living room and plopped down to one of the couches where both girls were waiting for him. "Had enough sleep, Shikamaru?" Shizune asked him.

"Hahaha Shizune. I wasn't sleeping. I was packing my stuff." Both Shizune and Hinata were surprised. Even Yoshino who was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen was shocked. Silence overtook them and Shikamaru began to feel uncomfortable looking at their shocked faces. Finally, after what seemed like a decade of nothing but shockness, Hinata finally had enough courage to fearlessly ask him a question.

"Do you like Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked him _without_ stuttering. This caught Shikamaru off guard. _'Do I like Temari? That troublesome woman? No way! But… what's this feeling inside of me that's makes me feel excited when I see her?'_

"Hello? Shikamaru, are you still alive?" Shizune asked the Nara.

Shikamaru snapped out of his trance and plastered a _fake _bored and uninterested look. "Come on, I thought you were here to pick me up and go to Sunagakure, not to interrogate me about some troublesome woman." Shizune sighed at this. "I suppose. Well then, let's get going shall we? We don't want to be late _again_." She stood up and picked up her bag to be copied by Hinata.

"We'll be leaving now, Yoshino-san. Oh, and please tell Nara-kun that he was found at Ichiraku's last night. People said that they found him with a bunch of girls. We believed he was _drunk_… **again**." Shizune said with a sigh. She turned around and saw Shikamaru staring at her with a horrified expression.

"You… have no… idea… on what you started." He quietly whispered to her. "I think it's best if we go now, Shikamaru-kun. I saw Yoshino-san in the kitchen and she was _very _red." Hinata quietly suggested. All of them peeked inside the kitchen and indeed, there was a _**very**_ red Yoshino in there with a shiny butcher knife in her hands. Her face was as redder than a tomato and her ears were _literally_ steaming with smoke. "I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU, SHIKAKU!" She screamed, still holding the butcher knife.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Run for your goddamned lives!" Shizune yelled in terror, causing Yoshino to turn around with a twisted look on her face. "Who was he with? What's her name? What time did you see him? Tell me everything!"

Shikamaru, Hinata and Shizune all ran towards the front door and opened it as quick as they could while Yoshino, who was now wreaking havoc in the once tidy and spotless house, was chasing after them.


	5. Chapter 5: Wicked Stay

_**Comatose**_

_**(A/N: Hello my beloved reader! LOL. Anyway, I'm really sorry about the 4**__**th**__** chapter which is SO short! Like I said, I'm having a huge writer's block. It's like, a cold coming back and back and back! So here is the next chapter then!)**_

_**Chapter 5: Wicked Stay**_

"We're almost there! I can see the gates!" Shizune happily said.

They were travelling for three days in the forest and they were almost dying of thirst. Shikamaru advanced forward and so did Hinata and Shizune.

"I can see… Kankuro and Gaara! Come on!" Shikamaru yelled.

With one last leap, the three of them landed on the soft yet hot sand beneath them and walked towards Kankuro and Gaara.

Before they could even greet the two sand dwellers, Gaara, in his monotone voice broke the eerie silence of the night. "Welcome. Kankuro will be taking you to your inns now. The meeting will be held tomorrow at midday." Gaara then left after his _'greeting'_.

Now, it was Kankuro's time to be cold towards them. "Follow me if you don't want to be sent into prison for the rest of your lives." He turned around and walked, not caring if the Konoha shinobi were following him.

While they were walking, Shizune couldn't help but ask. "Why are they so cold to us?"

"I don't know, Shizune-san. Maybe they were mad because we arrived late." Hinata answered in a quiet voice.

"I don't think so, Hinata. I think this has something to do with Temari's disappearance," Shikamaru told her. "They really believe the villagers that Konoha kidnapped Temari."

"Oh. Well then, our stay here is going to be really hard, especially the meeting tomorrow. I'm sure that they're going to glare at us throughout the whole meeting."

They kept walking until they reached the darker and quieter side of the city. "Man… how long will we keep this up?" Shikamaru asked, exhausted. His question was answered when suddenly they stopped in front of an old, worn out inn.

"You will be sleeping here. It's the ambassadors' inn. Goodnight." Kankuro said, still in his cold voice. He then left the shocked ninjas alone and went back to the Kazekage Mansion.

"Dear Kami… were going to sleep here! In the so-called _'ambassadors' inn'_!" Shizune loudly complained.

"Troublesome… I guess so…" Shikamaru answered with a yawn.

"It looks more like a worn out prison to me…" The shy Hyuga said. After ten long seconds of silence, Shizune finally advised them. "Well, as much as we _**hate**_ it here, we need to sleep now. So let's go inside." The dark haired woman then picked up her bags and headed towards the rotten door. She went inside and looked behind her, signalling the two younger shinobi to follow her. They looked at each other then gulped. With a nod, both of them entered the inn and were about to vomit at the sight.

The cabinets had scratches on them, the chairs looked like somebody tried to slice them with a big sword but failed, and the supposed chandeliers were missing crystals in them. In shorter terms, the room looked like a tornado swept past it.

"Oh Kami, this is going to be a _long_ stay…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

_**You like it? Huh? Come on, tell me! Hey so guys, I logged on to my fan fiction account and I was really saddened... nobody reviewed my other story yet! Please review it! I won't eat you or something!**_


End file.
